The Life of Noah Karas
by Awesomepizza88
Summary: My life isn't great. Or at least, it WASN'T great. FIRST FANFIC!
1. Intro to me

I, Noah Karas, don't have a perfect life, more like a "my parents are retired super heroes, my brother's an arrow slinging sidekick with mind powers and a super computer chip in his brain, my sister's a rogue hero with the world's most powerful lungs, and I'm stuck in a wheelchair with no powers" life. I know, it must stink to be me. I'm the only person at the Karas family reunions who's not appearing in a cool custom made car or motorcycle with gadgets (except for the flying, super speeding, and teleporting relatives) and an awesome costume, but in one of those mini vans with a ramp that you pull out when the door opens in a yellow jacket, a "The Flash" T-shirt, baggy white jeans, red and yellow checkered slip-on shoes, nerdy glasses, and dirty blond hair. I was stuck with "N(No Power Chromosomes)P(Power Chromosomes)" while the rest of my family got "PP," all younger kids reading this can laugh at that now. The point is, if someone could switch places with me, they would say "Not a chance!"

That's how I **_USED_** to feel. Now, my life's a whole lot better.

Sorry it's so short. The next will be longer. AWESOMEPIZZA88 OUT!


	2. Aftermath

I used to be the nerd in my middle school, I couldn't do the activities in gym, people always asked me to/made me finish their homework, I didn't have any friends (unless you consider my Flash, Superman, and Green Lantern action figures, which you would say "I don't"), I was the only person who was getting bullied by a jerk named Micky, he was my cousin, he had super strength, and we hated each other. One day, I was wheeling home from school on a snowy day (2 and 7/8 inches, 28°F, cloudy, wind from NNE, you would remember a lot of details of a day like this), then Micky came up to me, so I could pretty much figure out what was going to happen next. He grabbed my glasses, crushed them, grabbed the handle bars of my wheelchair, dumped me out, and left me there because he ran off with my wheelchair. I dragged my way home while crying, and I don't have much upper body strength, so you could figure out which one I was doing most, I then saw a blue blur (then again, everything looked like different colored blurs) land a foot and a half away from me. What I think was a door opened, releasing fog and this glove that shot out onto my right hand, which caused... nothing... until my skin went from pale (I didn't get outside much) to blue, my hair went from dirty blond to snowy white, my eyes went from blue-gray to icy blue, my legs were no longer broken, my vision cleared up, my blood became -20°F, my heart turned into golden ice, and my IQ became equal to my brother's, the Blue Arrow (newest sidekick of the Green Arrow), and if you remember, he has a super computer chip in his brain (that's also where his telekinetic, psychic, mental telepathy, and telepathic communication powers came from)! I could now control anything cold, I could freeze things using ice/snow/slush beams from my hands and eyes and ice breath, I'm immune to diseases, and I had a feeling that my life's going to get better.

...

I arrived home, expecting the same thing, the difference is that now I'm excited. My dad opened the door, but it looked like nobody was there (my dad has invisibility), he does that every time, then I heard "Wha?(Dad becomes visible) Who are you?! What's you name?! Do you know where my son is?! How did you find out where we live?! Why are blue?! Why's your hair white when you look like a teenager?!** I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!** Unless you have thin mints."

"Dad, stop panicking, it's me, Noah."

"Noah?! What happened to you?! Where's your glasses?! Where's your chair?! HOW ARE YOU STANDING?!"

"Dad, you're panicking again! This is what happened..."

Let's not go through it again.

So that's all for now. AWESOMEPIZZA88 OUT!


	3. The Creation of Deep Freeze

Dad couldn't believe what he was hearing, especially when I said "Now, I have ice powers."

"You have what?!" He paused after that, staring to the house across the street. "Dad? Helloooo? Earth to the man who used to be Mr. Creep... I'll go tell Mom." She was also staring, since she was eavesdropping, which is Dad's part, so that's just rude! "Hey, Mom! Guess wha... Oh, great. Mom? Are you in there? Earth to the woman who used to be the Sonic Jet..." She flies. "You..." Dad made me jump, "... have super powers? You have super powers?! You have super powers!"

"Dad, we've established that."

"You have..."

"And Mom's joining the party." Same thing Dad said. After a while of just staring, I went upstairs to figure out how to hide (I gesture to all of me, all other HTTYD fans, does that sound familiar?;-)) when I came to a conclusion, my parents say they're home schooling me when in reality I join the Justice League because my brothers in it and I have no idea where my sister is (Sonic Scream's a traveling hero), when my parents called me down. I ran (my thoughts "YEAH! I CAN USE MY LEGS! BBBEEEESSSSTTT! DDDAAAAYYY! EEEVVVVEEEERRR! WHOOOO-HOOOOO!:-D!") down the stairs. They were on the couch with serious looks on their faces. " What's going on?"

Dad said "I think it's time for the talk"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, no! It's not that talk! Calm down, calm down!"

"Okay, which talk is it, then?"

Mom spoke this time. "We are assuming you are going to be a hero. Are we right?"

"Mom, of coarse I'll be a hero with my new powers. Why?"

"Well, you will need to know that you will probably get hurt out there."

"And you're gonna carry a lot of weight on your shoulders."

"Right, there is a lot of responsibility to being a hero."

"I know that, Nathan..." My 16 year old brother (a. k. a. the Blue Arrow), I really miss him, "... sends emails, calls, sends texts..."

"That's not the most important thing."

"Right, there is one more thing"

"It's the most important one."

"Promise us, that no matter what happens, you are, and will always be, a hero, never a villain."

I pause. "I promise."

"So... That's great!"

"Sure is, Dad."

We just sit there for a while. "Oh, yeah! I can't go to school anymore. There's no why to hide my skin and hair."

"So, what are you gonna do with your life?!"

"... I'm applying for membership to the Justice League."

"Well, that's great! You'll be with your favorite heroes and Nathan!"

"All I need you to do is to call the principal and say that You're gonna home school me and have me here for a few more days while I'm making a costume, which I need Mom's help for."

"We will be happy to."

"Thanks!"

"So... You wanna celebrate now being a family of heroes?"

In 6 days, all my stuff was either sold, furniture and clothes, or packed, copies of my super suit (the hood's like a ninja mask with another mask for the area that the hood doesn't cover, no capes, but there are pockets), action figures, comic books, my tools (I love inventing), my phone, my laptop, "THE REALLY BIG GUIDE OF SUPER HEROING! By Clark Kent," a picture of my family, an autographed photo of the Flash (obsessed with him) and me (he save my life during a vacation to Washington DC), and $20,000,000 (my parents have a huge vault as a basement). I decided to travel on foot, so I could help anyone on the way. The only problem's that we live in Washington state, and the Justice League's in Washington DC, so this is gonna be a nightmare. I walked out, wearing my super suit, of course, and pulling a suitcase. I'm ready for my long journey.

Look out, villains, Deep Freeze is coming!


End file.
